1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus for photographing a picture such as a still picture or a moving picture, recording the photographed picture to a record medium, reproducing a picture from the record medium, and displaying the reproduced picture.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an example of a digital photographing apparatus, a digital still camera that obtains position information (latitude and longitude) of the position at which a picture was photographed (hereinafter the position is referred to as photographed position), and records the position information along with picture data to the record medium. When picture data is reproduced from a record medium and displayed, the position information is displayed as numeric values on a reproduced picture screen. However, with the numeric values of latitude and longitude, it is difficult for the user to know where the picture was photographed.
To reproduce picture data recorded by a digital still camera, a picture reproducing apparatus composed of a map database, a displaying device, and a system controller is used along with the digital still camera. The digital still camera records picture information and position information of the photographed position thereof. When the picture information photographed by the digital still camera is displayed, the photographed position is displayed on a map so that picture information can be searched corresponding to the photographed position. Such a technology is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 9-252454.
According to the related art reference, a picture reproducing apparatus is required in addition to a digital still camera. Thus, the digital still camera has only functions for recording picture information and position information. Moreover, the digital still camera has restrictions about the performance of the CPU and the storage capacity of the memory. Thus, it cannot quickly perform a process for reading position information from a record medium and displaying icons thereof on a map picture.